dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coon and Friends Battle Royale
I will be using the Fractured But Whole version, and Coon won't be included in this fight This will be the turn order Fastpass, Human Kite Mosquito, Super Craig, Captain D. I did this fight on another wiki. Description 5 Superheroes have been with the Coon and Friends franchise since the beginning, But which one is the strongest? Find out in this battle royale Stage 1: Intro and Eric Cartman's house It was hot summer day where 5 heroes are relaxing after they defeated Mitch Connor and saved South park. Their names were, Human Kite, Super Craig, Fastpass, Mosquito and Captain Diabetes Coon: Attention all Coon Friends report to the Coon Lair I have to tell you something important. Then Coon showed up and sat in his chair for an announcement Coon: ok guys I have an important announcement to make. Today I will be retiring. Human Kite: Your Retiring!? Why?! Coon: Since the New Kid moved back to his hometown, My mom told me to focus on some real stuff, So someone else will have to take my place as leader. Mosquito: do you get to pick? Coon: Not quite. You guys will be doing a battle royale. Fastpass: A B-B-B Battle Royale? Coon: That's right. You guys will be fighting each other to determine who will be the new leader of Coon and Friends. But there is going to be a twist Super Craig: What's the twist? Coon: You'll be doing the Smash bros Style Captain D: What's Smash bros? Human Kite: Oh yeah! I heard of that game! It's a fighting game where nintendo characters clash in a battle royale Coon: Exactly. Fastpass: So w-w-w-w What are the rules? Coon: It's quite simple, each of you will take turns attacking each other with your powers if you get knocked off the stage you are eliminated, and you can't use summons or use Items in combat. oh and by the way, each time a combatant is defeated the battle field will change. Cartman's Mom: Eric! Time to go to your doctors appointment Coon: I gotta go. you guys head Outside! All the Coon Friends got outside of Cartman's House and into their fighting stance after Mrs. Cartman drove away with Eric. Super Craig: Are we really going to fight each other? Mosquito: Yeah we are. Human Kite: Alright everyone on my count 3... 2... 1... Coon Friends: FIGHT!!! Fastpass made the first move by using the Blind Side move on Captain D Fastpass: Now you see me. Fastpass deals moderate Damage to Captain D and then turns invisible Human Kite was next, He shoots his laser eyes at Captain D dealing him Damage as well. Captain D: Why is everyone going for me?! Mosquito was next and he did a Zika Rush attack on Human kite dealing damage to him. Super craig was next. He walks toward Mosquito and does a Mega Fist Punch to hist face which knocks him back. Captain D was last, but then he had the perfect attack, everyone was lined in a row, he did a Sugar Rush Attack on Human Kite, Super Craig and Mosquito simultaneously. Suddenly Mysterion, Toolshed and Wonder Tweek stopped by and saw the coon friends fighting each other. Mysterion: What the hell are you guys doing? Human Kite: Mysterion! Toolshed! Wonder Tweek! What are you doing here? Wonder Tweek: We asked you first! Super Craig: Long story short, Coon's retiring so we're doing a Battle Royale to decide which one of us will become the new leader of Coon and Friends. Wonder Tweek: Cartman's retiring?! Mosquito: He says his mom told him to focus on some real stuff after the New Kid moved back to his hometown. Toolshed: Interesting. Can we watch? Captain D: Fine by us. and so Mysterion, Wonder Tweek and Toolshed watched the Battle Royale. Fastpass made his move by using a Hit and Run attack on Mosquito damaging him. it was Human Kite's turn and he used a Kite Shield on Super Craig giving him protection. Mosquito is next and hits Captain Diabetes with a Bug Bite Barrage draining his health. Suddenly an ULTIMATE READY! appeared on the screen and since it's Super Craig's turn he can now use his Ultimate move. He decided to use it on Captain D to finish him off. Super Craig: See ya Scott. Captain D: Aw... F*ck. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9ybvbhZcv8 (0:32) That KO'D Captain Diabetes. Announcer: Captain Diabetes, Defeated. Human Kite: Well that's one down. Stage 2: Raisins Suddenly the Stage transitioned to Raisin's (Cues South Park The Fractured But Whole Battle Theme (Raisin's Girls) Mysterion: What the F*ck just Happened!? Fastpass: Oh yeah, Each time anyone of us is defeated, the stage changes. Raisin girl 1: Hi cuties! Mosquito: WHY DID HAVE TO BE RAISIN'S!!!! Fastpass' turn came and he did a hit and run on Mosquito Human Kite was next and he did an Eye laser at Mosquito as well. Mosquito: Stop Going for me! Mosquito's next and he had the perfect move, since he is surrounded by his coon allies he used a Skeeter Swarm grossing out everyone and giving himself an attack boost Super Craig is next and he had the perfect move Super Craig: Hey Fastpass I got something for ya. Super Craig did his Shining hate finger by flipping off Fastpass, enraging him and it also gives Craig a shield, Fastpass: Oh it's on Craig! Fastpass went over to Super Craig and did a Hit and Run but did no damage thanks to Craig's shield. Also thanks to being grossed out he took damage himself ULTIMATE READY! Human Kite's ultiamte was ready and he decided to use it. Human Kite: Not gonna Lie this is really gonna hurt. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiBfU18H9Wo It dealt damage to everyone excapt Craig thanks to his shield, Fastpass got hit and he's burned, Lucky for him, he's still alive, Mosquito on the other hand, Wasn't so lucky, he got incinerated by the Wrath of Kite Ultimate. Mosquito Defeated Stage 3: U-Stor it Then the Stage Transitioned to the U-Stor It, Facility. Suddenly a super villian appeared on top of a Facility, his name is none other than Professor Chaos Prof. Chaos: Mwahahaha!!! Hello Coon Friends. Super Craig: Oh F*ck... Human Kite: Not now Butters we're fighting each other. Toolshed: Yeah can you come back another time? Prof. Chaos: Oh... Well Do you mind if I add some minions to your battle? Coon Friends/Freedom Pals: NO! Prof. Chaos: Too bad! Minions, Attack! The minions came out of the facilities and tried to attack the Coon friends but an invisible force field prevents them from entering their battle. Super Craig: Huh? Prof. Chaos: Minions? Why aren't you getting them? Ugh... Nevermind minions return to your stations. All of the minions returned into their facilities. Super Craig: Now where were we? Oh yeah it was my turn. Super Craig did an Omega Crash Extra on Fastpass which slows him down and knocks him back. It was Fastpass' turn and he did hit and run on Human Kite damaging him. But he still took the damage from the Burning Human kite created a kite shield for himself for protection on his turn Super craig's turn he decided to use his perfect move. Super Craig: Put this on your Coonstagram. Super Craig did his Shining Hate Finger by Flipping off Human Kite which enraged him granting Craig a shield. Human Kite: I'm going to F*ck you up Craig. Suddenly a noise came from the street Human Kite: CAR! the 3 coon friends got out of the road as the car passed by. Driver: MOVE! Craig: F*ck you dude it's a battle royale dick! Human Kite: Clear! then the 3 coon friends got back on the street continuing their battle ULTIMATE READY! Fastpass was next and he did his ultimate on both coon friends Fastpass' ultimate Fastpass did some damage to Human Kite, but not Craig because of his shield. Human Kite did his laser eyes at Craig but he did no damage because of Craig's Shield on Super Craig's turn he decided to use his Mega Fist Punch to KO Fastpass, Super Craig Punched Fastpass so far he got knocked into the Facility. Fastpass, Defeated Final Stage, Final Destination and ending The stage transitioned to Final Destination Human Kite: Alright Craig it's just you and me now Super Craig: Let's finish this. Wonder Tweek: Oh man I hope Craig wins this. Mysterion: Who knows maybe he will maybe he won't. Toolshed: We'll just have to find out. Both fighters stared at each other for a short time then they charged at each other. Human Kite with his Laser charged fist and Super Craig Mega Fist punch passed each other and they stood in their spots and it was at that moment, Human Kite knew... he F*cked up. Human kite was now weakened by the punch. Super Craig came up to Human Kite and Mega fist uppercuted him after he flipped him off. Human Kite was launched into space and did not come down for 10 seconds. After the 10 Seconds was up Kite came crashing down on the stage all knocked out. KO!!!!!! Wonder Tweek: YES!! after battle was finished the stage turned back to outside of Eric's house and all of the KO'd Coon Friends are instantly revived. Captain D: Wait a minute. what happened? Mosquito: What did I miss? Fastpass: H-h-h-h-how am I alive? Human Kite: I think that this battle was just a simulator. Fastpass: W-w-w-w-wait... Who won? Super Craig: I did... Captain D: So does that mean you're the new leader of Coon and Friends? Super Craig: Yep. Mosquito: I don't believe it?! Human Kite: Wait I have an idea! Toolshed: What is it Kite? Human Kite: Since we had our own battle royale why not have the Freedom Pals do their own. Wonder Tweek: W-WHAT!?!?! Toolshed: That actually is not a bad idea! I'm in! Mysterion: Fine. Human Kite: Great! Toolshed: I'll go get the other Freedom Pals. C'mon guys! the Coon Friends and the Freedom Pals headed to the Freedom Pal base for the next battle royale. To be continued... This Battle Royale's winner is... SUPER CRAIG!!! Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Battle Royales Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs